


Just a family

by N8schatten



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drpepperony - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Multi, Pepperony - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N8schatten/pseuds/N8schatten
Summary: They loved each other long before. They will love each other forever. Its just a question of finding each other again!a rebirth AU  inspired by lucifersfavoritechild's tumbler





	Just a family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifersfavoritechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/gifts).

> In spired by this https://incorrect-ironstrange.tumblr.com/post/187309522724/incorrect-ironstrange-whoops-my-hand-slipped
> 
> So the idea belongs to lucifersfavoritechild I just got inspired!

**Just a family **

The London society was pretty used to funny thinks. It was 1885 after all! In Germany an engineer had made what they called the Benz Motorwagen. The whole country was in love with Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle. Why would anybody talk about two families sharing a home?

The villa near the Hide Park, that once upon a time has worn the name of _Villa Stark_ was one of the most beautiful in the whole city. Two big olive trees guarded the way from the skilful crafted iron gate, in which’s centre a simple “S” was surrounded by a strange mosaic of light blue. Most people called it the Stark symbol. Very few knew about its name the “_ARC_”. The facade of the house was made of snow white marble. Italian everyone who was asked would answer, because of the fact that Maria Stark was born in Italy. There were columns to support the balcony, that’s parapet was once more simple iron with the symbol of the Starks. From the outside the house was beautiful and hard. Making admirer at the same time mute because of the beauty and the underlining cold it radiated with. A perfect image of the late Howard Stark.

The gardens in the backyard, showed Maria Stark. Italian roses and statues. Pavilions and marble. There was complex fountains and long paths laid out in sandstone. It was warm and radiated happiness and hope. Just like late Maria Stark always did.

Both of this was reminders of the past. Of Howard Stark ruling the family with an iron fist. Of the love Maria Stark gave to everyone. The inside of the house mirrored a different aspect of the Stark family. Anthony Stark and his family. The man, the most famous engineer of London, if no England lived with his wife Pepper and their children Harley and Morgan as well as there friends Stephen Strange and his wife and there son Peter, in the villa that know was named _Villa Maria_. Nobody really knew why they lived together, but the London society was used to it, so much in fact, that most people was scandalised, if only the Strange’s of the Stark’s attended an event. Both man were the best in their field. Anthony Stark an inventor way ahead of his time and Stephen Strange the best doctor in England. Their minds sharp and brilliant, a fact, that was mirrored in the simplicity of the villas inside. Simple lines everywhere, soft, but brilliant colours and rich wood. The mans of the house was the framework of their family.

The woman, both Christine and Pepper (who’s name actually was Virginia, but nobody in his right mind dared to call her so) challenged their husbands in more than just the looks. Both beautiful woman, but just as clever, as their husbands. Christine was Stephens best nurse. The only one in fact that was allowed to go with him if someone called from the other part of England. Christine was the one, who choose students that Stephen teaches. If you didn’t get Christine Strange’s approval you wouldn’t get a glimpse of her husband. Pepper was …the queen you could say. No one in the house not staff nor inhabitants got against Peppers word. An open secret in whole London. Pepper Stark (neé Potts) was the only one able to stand between Anthony and Stephen if they argued. She was the one every member of the house turned to if something was amiss and some even said she was the one managing the family’s money. The presences of the woman was simple but firm. Well choose paintings and decoration. The furniture and the curtains, everything that gave the house live was chosen by both of them.

The last thing that was essential to the house was it’s soul. The children. May it be the arguing of the boys, if they discussed who if there fathers was the better one. Or the soft giggling and laughing if the fifteen year old Harley pretended to be an evil pirate and to steal five years old Morgan form her prince. The twelve year old Peter. If it was the sound of running feet or the breaking of china that both woman hated and strategy placed in places they knew it would break. May it be crying and shouting of the silence when ever one of the male decided to share a detail of their profession with the three children. It was the children that gave the house a soul.

A beautiful house, two perfect families, a well kept secret. Or more a secret, hidden in planeside! They were a happy family, but in a different way everyone thought. Sometimes people would witness moments in which the façade would break. Lingering touches between the man, to intimate to be shared by two man. Soft looks between the woman, that made everyone but Stephen and Anthony avert their gazes. The way the children acted around the adults, calling both woman mother and both man father. Sometimes people wondered if maybe Peter wasn’t Stephens but Anthony’s child, judging by the looks it was possible, but nobody asked, it wasn’t their cup of tea and really, the London society was pretty used to funny thinks.

“Mother!” Mogan Stark stormed into the dining room, eyes red and sparkling with tears the stuff bear in her left hand nearly dragging the ground. “Peter is calling Clara dump!” The girl cried and threw herself against Christines legs. Christine surprised by the sudden weight, nearly lost her balance, if it wasn’t for Stephen to catch her. “I’ve got you!” He mumbled, mischief glowing in his eyes, while he let his hands wander. “Hands of, of my wife, Stephen!” Peppers Voice was teasing and soft and made Stephen grinning widen. “Your wife? MRS. Stark?” He asked challenging Pepper. “I thought I married her!” Non of the woman answered his teasing, just shared an look and took care of Morgan. Seconds later Anthony and the boys entered the dining room. Anthony clearly not amused, while both boys looked like kicked puppies. “…really, as if we didn’t raised you better!” He said and both Harley and Peter ducked their heads.

“You did Sir! If I’m aloud to speak!” Jarvis one of the butlers entered the room with an tray filed with bowls. “But then again I would be more worried if smaller disputes like this didn’t happened!” Edwin Jarvis was followed by his wife Ana, the cook, who was caring a plate with chicken. “O please, don’t listen to this fool!” She begged grinning. “He was the one teaching the boys how to act like this!” It was Stephen, who stepped next to Jarvis an took a bowl from his hands. “And we wouldn’t miss it!” He said with a smile.

“I just wish you would say the same to me!” Wong, a Chinese Monk an the teacher of the children, entered the room. His face grim as is always was, but with a glimmer in his eyes. “You are the teacher my friend!” Anthony said with a grin. “Where would we go, if the teacher showed our children mischief?” Both Pepper and Christine rolled their eyes with a grin.

“Oh I know this look! What did he said, this time?” Happy, Harold Hogan entered the room caring decanters with water. The friendly banter continued for several minutes until the table was set, then everyone took a seat. It was just like this. The family, the whole family around the table. Anthony and Pepper. Stephen and Christine. Edwin and Ana. Happy. Wong. Harley, Peter and Morgan. Anthony and Pepper, who knew and loves each other for over three decades. Stephen and Christine, a marriage that slowly had developed. Pepper and Christine, who not only shared love and affection, but the same worry about their family and husbands. Anthony and Stephen, who shared ideas and interest. Who were attracted by their minds, who understand the struggle of the other. Edwin and Ana, who were more parents to Anthony than Howard and Maria. Who were the grandparents to the children, Mother and father to the adults and good ghosts in the house. Happy who was the silent protector for all of them and an ear to listen to problems. Wong, the strong man, who knew so much and could tell story about everything. The children loved by every one.

They were a family, no matter what the people would think. How much they would frown upon the kisses shred between both woman, shared between the man. Shared between man and woman. It didn’t mattered.

Once they were two families. Stark and Strange. Pepper and Anthony deeply in love, but thorn apart by the way everyone wanted something from Anthony. Pepper couldn’t stop worrying about her husband, who would torn himself to help anybody. So she fled her home. It was pure coincidence that she stumbled upon Christine who fled her own home, for a different reason. Christine wasn’t happily married. Her husband, Stephen, a doctor would always leave her and their childe to help others. It was the similarities that drew the woman together. Seeing each other made them smile, relax and happy, they fell slowly for each other but didn’t dared to admit it.

Anthony slowly died during this time. While his wife fell in love he died, because he didn’t eat and slept, even doe he tried for Pepper. It wasn’t until Doctor Strange took him aside a an ball to ask about his health that Anthony admitted his problems. Unlike his wife Anthony fell fast and hart. He fell in love with this beautiful mind, and the way, this Doctor made is easy for him to relax. Stephen fell too for this mind, but he also fell in love with the way Anthony challenged him.

Non of the four dared to act on their feelings, because of their spouse, because of the society, because of their status. They simultaneously choose to suffer until one day Anthony invited Stephen in his house for tea. The conversation was nonexistent, the mood strange and only the boys seemed carefree. It wasn’t until Anthony, who couldn’t hold back anymore asked the finale question: “What is this between us?” After this they talked and after hours and tears and swears, they understood that they all were good for each other. They needed a year to confess that they loved each other. And it took two more utile Morgan was borne, no of them really sure who was the father, but no one cared in any way. They just were a family!

**

“I HATE paperwork!” Pepper Potts kicked her heels form her feet and slummed into the couch next to Tony. He smiled and opened his arms to offer a hug. “That bad?” He asked, knowing perfectly well, how bad it was. Pepper grunted and curled into Tonys arms. This felt good! Just having Tony hug her. Took a lot of stress from her.

“Christine will be here in an hour, maybe you sleep a little bit?” Tony suggested. Pepper mumbled something and robed closer. “Just a minute!” Tony chuckled and returned to his tablet. Within twenty minutes after Peppers return. Peter stumbled out of the elevator. Eyes heavy and steps slumbered. His backpack hid the floor with a “sthut” and then the boy crawled next to Pepper. His back against Peppers legs, his head in Tonys lap. Tony grinned and started to fondle Peters back with the hand that hugged Pepper close.

Harley followed Peter ten minutes later. The boy didn’t say a word just squeezed between Peter and Pepper, his face in Peppers lab, closed his eyes and signed softly. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked sceptically down at the teen. Was that a bruise? He decided to question it later and returned once more to his design.

When Christine half an hour later left the elevator, her first words made Tony laugh. “I HATE my work!” She said and looked down at Tony and the body’s next to him. She pursed her lips in displeasure to find Pepper completely claimed, and after a second Christine choose Tonys other side. Being used completely as a pillow, which made it impossible to work, Tony laid the tablet on the table and hugged both woman closer.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y?” He mumbled. “Yes Boss?” “Dim the lights.” He was asleep within seconds.

When Stephen returned home, he found his complete family on the couch. Tony in the middle hugging Christine and Pepper close. On his lap was Peters head and between Peters and Peppers body was Harley. It was a picture for the gods, but… There was the sound of a portal and Happy stepped trough the ring of fire with Morgan, sleeping in his arms. Wrong directly behind him. “You for got your daughter!” Happy said drily. Wong grinned behind him, but really Stephen couldn’t care less. He took his girl from Happys arms, changed his cloths magically and layed down. His head on Tonys lap, next to Peters. Morgan on his chest, but basically tugged between him an Christine. “Good Night!” He mumbled as the cloak somehow drapped itself over all of them.

“It’s three pm!” Happy said, but Stephen already was asleep.


End file.
